


D-O-N-T

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 又名《放下那块小饼干！》xxx
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 2





	D-O-N-T

1\. DOUGHNUT   
“我想吃甜甜圈——”   
Mikele把尾音拖得很长，声带颤动着，甜腻又绵软，像甜甜圈里夹着的大坨奶油。   
甜蜜，而且热量超标。   
Florent站在Mikele身后，把年长的恋人抱在怀里，捏了捏他可爱的小肚子，伸手把冰箱门重新关上，摇头。   
“不行。”   
“Flo，Flo，Flo……甜甜圈……”   
听到恋人的呼唤，Florent立刻脑补出一只表情沮丧的橘猫，在铲屎官怀里扭动着，试图得到加餐。但是由于橘猫的形状太过饱满，使得撒娇的杀伤力成倍下降，压力成倍上升。   
“您还得吊威亚，所以需要控制体重。”   
“那我中午都没有饭吃了……”   
“您有蔬菜沙拉。”   
“什么？？”Mikele的表情里掺进了戏精成分过重的惊讶，“那也能算是一顿午餐吗？我们应该有开胃的头盘，汤，主菜，甜点，再来点咖啡和小甜饼。现在您只给了我最抗拒的一道冷头盘，还不加任何酱。”   
为了Mikele的减重计划，他甚至开始下厨，开始做各种没有沙拉酱的蔬菜沙拉。至于不甚合口味的自制油醋汁，那玩意在意大利人眼里根本不算合格的调味料。   
关于Mikele为什么想到要减重……金发意大利人坚信一切都是酒精的错。   
两天前，Florent把他灌醉了。比他小了八岁的恋人抱着他，语重心长地和他讨论起了钢丝绳的承重问题，以及肥胖可能造成的一系列问题。   
最后，Florent认真地提出了威胁：不答应配合控制体重的话，就不让他睡觉，也不和他牵手逛街、不让他在别人面前亲自己的脸。   
喝了酒的Mikele太困了，于是法国小熊的甜蜜声音完全成了长翅膀的音符，扑棱着飞向了天空。他只听到能睡觉，就把脸埋进了Florent那件v字领线衣外裸露的胸口，认真热烈地点起了头，完全没有防备Florent另一只手举起的手机。   
于是，Mikele不仅做出了承诺，还留下了证据。   
如果时间重来一次，尽管下定了决心拒绝减肥，Mikele可能还会因为无法抵抗酒的魅力而重蹈覆辙。原因很简单，到了最后，他喝下的每一口酒都是Florent喂过来的。他可爱的恋人装出一副醉醺醺的样子，含着酒往他嘴里喂，还嘟嘟囔囔说着喜欢他。   
没人能拒绝Florent的亲吻，这么多个吻，就算没有酒精，Mikele也会醉的。   
但是，就算是过量的亲亲也不能掩盖Mikele现在的失落和眼馋。他的目光几乎有了可以触碰的形状，像冰箱里面昏黄的灯光一样，被冰箱门一点点压扁、挤碎。   
一起碎成渣渣的还有老艺术家纤细又敏感的心。   
“那您为什么还要买甜甜圈？让我眼睁睁地看着它们，却不能咬一口吗？我想念面包圈，想念上面的糖霜和巧克力！”   
Florent故作认真地思考了三秒，嘴角疯狂上扬，做出一个假笑的戏谑表情。   
“因为我想吃呀。”   
有理有据，令人信服。   
Mikele嚼着Florent做的白水煮菜叶子和鸡胸肉，流下了嫉妒的泪水。 

2\. Omelet   
Florent终于要出去单独应酬，不能再监视Mikele的食谱了。   
虽然以往Florent需要出门的时候，Mikele都恨不得把自己粘在恋人背上，把应酬变成约会。但这一次，他干脆利落地帮Florent选好了衣服，撒着欢地送走了他的监护人。   
看着自家的车驶离了拐角，Mikele一个箭步蹿进衣帽间换衣服，收拾好了准备去买食材，幸福得像是背着伴侣去偷情的小混蛋。   
即使Florent出门前三令五申，不许他偷吃肉类和高糖分食物，但是人一走，这点约束就完全失效了。三月不知肉味的Mikele现在欢脱得像个冲去游戏厅的叛逆青少年，走路都是蹦着走的。   
培根！火腿！芝士！番茄酱！油！热量！糖分！   
心底不断响起欢呼声，Mikele连价都懒得看，计算着自己的食量，飞快买到了足够的肉类和芝士条。   
为了抓紧时间，免得被Florent当场抓包，他自然是没时间仔细做出许多美食。因此，做一道简单的煎蛋卷，就是相当不错的选择了。   
做这种简单粗暴的美式食物固然有违一个意大利人的食物审美，但是痛快地摄取足够的热量，嚼到满足的肉，是他最急切的愿望。   
而且，这道菜在Mikele手里，已经不能再是普通意义上的煎蛋卷了。   
蛋饼在平底锅里摊得薄厚均匀，被食用油煎成诱人的金黄色。切成条状的培根、切丁的火腿混着层次丰富的调味品被煮得恰到好处。少量的土豆丝和番茄、青菜存在的唯一意义是丰富口感，出于对蔬菜的“七年之痒”，Mikele决定实施报复，让这些蔬菜被切碎，再被糊进高热量的芝士海洋里。   
把超大量的馅料用蛋饼皮勉强裹住，他还拿番茄酱在蛋卷上写了“la carne”的字样，作为对肉和热量的致敬。   
当然，烹饪过程里不免要用到家里的油和其他调料，留下破绽也在所难免。但是Mikele已经顾不了这么多了。   
他满意地举起刀叉，切出来一块蛋卷，叉起来放进嘴里，微烫的温度裹挟着味道饱满的肉类填满口腔……   
客厅的门开了。   
从钥匙插进锁孔，扭动，锁芯弹开，到推门的吱呀声响起，短短10秒的声效在Mikele大脑内回荡，其过程漫长又短暂，不亚于人类打开潘多拉魔盒的瞬间。   
完蛋了。   
说是不惜一切也要吃到这口肉，但是，Mikele之所以非得偷偷摸摸吃肉，还是不太想让可爱的恋人失望的。   
即使不提Florent完全是为了他考虑，谁又忍心惹甜蜜的法国小熊露出沮丧的表情呢？   
可爱的法国青年似乎还没发现情况不对。他回身关上了门，扶着墙一边脱掉鞋子，一边抱怨着不靠谱的联络方放了他的鸽子。他开了那么久的车，到了地方却被通知改期，又得掉头回来。   
“不过还好，这样又能给您做爱心晚餐了。”   
Florent，您的爱心为什么这么绿。   
如果是平时，Mikele大概会忍不住这样打趣恋人换汤不换药的食谱。但是今天，他只感受到了无限的心虚和内疚。   
而这时候，Florent似乎闻到了屋子里漫溢的肉香。他吸了吸鼻子，困惑地看向餐厅的方向，目光扫视着，寻找罪恶的源头。   
快，Mikele，快想办法挽救一下！Florent要哭了！   
Mikele艰难地转过头去，嘴里塞着各种肉类，含糊地发出一声和兔子聊天的声音，手里还端着一盘超大量煎蛋卷。   
“chi-chi？”   
好像没什么用。Florent看到了意大利人手里的煎蛋卷，轻轻皱起了眉。Mikele甚至怀疑，如果他是游戏《底特律》里的仿生人的话，恐怕下一秒红圈就要闪爆了。   
卖萌这条路也走不通了。   
出乎意料的是，Florent没对他发脾气。好脾气的法国人只是从他手上接过了餐盘放在桌上，又凑近过去，舔干净了Mikele嘴角的酱汁。当然，他会尝到肉和芝士的味道。   
Mikele忐忑不安地眨眨眼，倒没忘了含着男友的舌尖吮一口。   
“Mikele……”Florent拉长了声音，定定地看着Mikele。   
意大利人偷偷捏了捏他肚子上的软肉，在心底叹了一声。这是什么末日审判，还带设置悬念的吗？他要向上帝投诉这个大天使，不亲亲他就不能撤销的那种。   
“谢谢您准备晚餐，Mikele。”   
诶？   
Mikele需要消化一下这句爆炸性发言。他无比细致地端详着flo的眉眼，以确认恋人突如其来的致谢究竟是本意还是反讽。可惜，饥饿没有给他留下太多观察时间，不争气的胃部突然收缩，发出一串令人尴尬的咕噜声。   
Florent笑着叹了口气。他亲了亲Mikele的侧脸，揽住恋人稍矮的肩膀，为Mikele拉开了座椅。   
“如果您不介意，我想和您分享这个煎蛋卷，一人一半。”   
“当然！Flo，Flo，Flo，您最好了！”   
Mikele飞快地坐了下去，操起刀叉给自己切出了肉眼可见稍微多一点、但是又不会超出Florent忍耐极限的一半蛋卷。他像只可怜兮兮的胖橘猫似的护着食，在Florent投以默许的目光后，满足地享受起肉类带来的愉悦口感。   
吃了几口，Mikele突然停手，盯住了对面正享用食物的Florent。   
“我想……明天……能不能……”   
Florent于是抬起头，优雅地笑了笑。   
“不能，下一个。” 

3\. Nut   
“Flo，Flo！我们买一盒坚果吧！”   
Mikele趴在零食店的橱窗上，眼睛粘着坚果的精美包装，走不动道了。   
他已经习惯了和Florent一起晨跑。两个人穿着再普通不过的运动裤和跑鞋，套着加绒的厚外套，给彼此围上情侣款的围巾，跑过巴黎尚沉浸在晨雾里的大街小巷。   
晨跑计划开始的第一周，想把Mikele从被子里挖出来，可得费点心思。一个早安吻是远远不够的，习惯了熬夜的音乐人总想再晚睡上几分钟，结果不小心就熬过了一两点。   
于是，为了让Mikele离开温暖蓬松的被子，Florent每天都得许诺点什么。一个蛋挞，一块甜派，多加点糖，加几块培根……   
这些早晨，Florent总是一边苦恼地按着手机上的计算器，对食物的热量做着加减乘除，一边环抱着Mikele，摸着Mikele柔软的小肚子。   
这甜蜜的痛苦。   
前任Antonio Salieri亲了亲Mikele鼓起来的脸颊，还是狠心掀开了恋人身上的羽绒被。   
慢慢地，Mikele也习惯了新加入生活的日程。他的生物钟会稍微为此而改变一点点。虽然早睡是不可能的，一辈子都不可能的，但是稍微把睡眠时间提前几十分钟也不是不可以。清晨的巴黎自有它的美感，大半的世界还在沉睡，偶尔一直鸟类自树梢上滑翔而过，似乎能听到它振翅而飞时空气颤动的声音。   
美中不足的是，他们的运动路线上偶尔会经过一些商店。   
尽管大部分的食品店都拉上了金属的卷帘门，和店主一同陷入无梦的睡眠，但总有那么一两家漏网之鱼，会在橱窗里展示出诱人的食物。   
巧克力、坚果、甜酒……这些游离于礼物与食物之间的存在，总是能激发起Mikele无穷的联想能力和食欲。   
尽管店铺还没开始营业，可这丝毫无碍于Mikele为自己争取额外福利。他的眼睛亮得像平安夜里圣诞树上的小彩灯，一只手从Florent的手掌里挣脱出来，兴奋得手舞足蹈。   
“经常吃一点坚果对身体好的！”   
“但不是现在，Mikele。”   
Florent已经习惯了这样的拉锯战，连多余的摇头动作都没有做，不动如山。   
“我想吃甜的，越甜越好……我已经很久没有吃过糖果了……”   
Mikele抱住了Florent的手臂摇了摇，形象已经无限接近一个向大人要糖吃的孩子。相处了接近十年，初见时光芒四射的印象早就湮灭在每天睁眼前黏糊糊的亲吻中。Florent就是一只偶尔会疯一把，经常又懒懒散散、得过且过，偶尔还痛恨工作的法国小熊；而Mikele像一个仙人掌模样的布偶，柔软又蓬松，偶尔显得脆弱，长着不太扎人的刺。   
没有人是神，不过这样也挺好。   
“您要吃甜的呀？”   
Florent叹了口气。他想了想，噘着嘴在Mikele嘴唇上亲了一口，两只眼睛眨得非常无辜。   
“您说过，我是最甜的小熊软糖，还是拿伏特加泡过的那种。所以，Mikele，您的愿望达成了。开心吗？”   
“开。心。”   
Mikele今天也想把自己以前说过的情话收回来。 

4\. TO YOU   
经过艰苦卓绝的奋斗，Mikele终于把体重控制在了最佳范围，也习惯了每天吃饭的时候都得被喂几口菜叶子。   
Florent让他上了三次体重秤，确认读数后，开心得像个小傻子。   
Mikele反骑着餐厅的椅子，侧脸枕在椅背上，看着年轻的恋人原地蹦了三圈，还差点被体重秤绊一跤。   
他想了想，要求Florent给他奖励。   
Florent完全没有察觉危险的临近。他眨了眨眼，弯下腰去，捧着Mikele的脸吧唧亲了一口。   
“您想要什么？我都会答应的！”   
Mikele顺势伸出手搂紧了Florent的脖子，毫不掩饰得意的笑容。   
“那……Flo，Flo，那您赶快长胖点吧，我想埋您的小肚子！”


End file.
